


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #iconic, Babes I Found The Churros, Bus Kids - Freeform, Churros, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Please Forward All Dentist Bills To Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When his pregnant wife starts craving churros but he can't find any, Fitz turns to the one person who may have the power to get him then.





	With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> For the next four days, I'm gonna be posting SDCC/Convention FitzSimmons moments based on typical convention stuff or well known AOS fandom moments to help fill the void since AOS won't be there this year (at least they've started filming season five!).
> 
> First off, the #mosticonic moment of 2016 _Babes, I found the churros_

“Fitz!” she whined from the bedroom, her voice causing him to look up from the report that he was finishing for Mace. “I’m hungry!”

He got up from his computer chair and made his way through the apartment to find where his wife was, resting on the bed, using her bump to prop up the journal that she was reading. She looked up when she heard him enter the room, a smile gracing her face, lighting up the room. “Hey,” he whispered, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her, placing a kiss on her temple. “You okay?”

“I’m hungry.” She turned to face him, pouting, then cupped her bump protectively. “I’m eating for three after all, and they seem to have your appetite.” He laughed, despite everything, shaking his head as if unable to believe his wife.

“What do you want?”

“Churros. Please.” She beamed. And to be honest, he should have expected that. At least three times a week she made that request, and he had joked that if she kept eating them, then one day she would turn into a churro. Her response was just throwing one at him, and then crying because she had wasted it. And now, it seemed, she wanted them again.

But getting them, that could prove to be an issue. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and he didn’t know if the bakeries would have any left at this time of day. But this was Jemma, and he wasn’t going to let her down. “Sure, any bakery you want them from in particular?”

She seemed to pause, as if thinking about it and then shook her head. “Just churros please.”

He nodded, leaning over a placing a kiss on her lips, a delicate kiss that was tender and full of love. Pulling apart, he caressed her face for a moment. “Are okay? Being here alone.”

It was her turn to nod. “I’ll be more than fine. I have the twins to keep me company, and maybe once she’s gotten bored of the kitchen, Rosalind will come and join me.” She smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

He dismissed her, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s fine. What else am I supposed to do?” He smiled at her, leaning in for another kiss before clambering back off the bed, and reaching for his shoes, sliding them on and then his jacket. He grabbed his wallet from the bedside table and his phone, placing both of them in his back pocket. He spun round, smiling at her. “See you soon?”

She nodded, watching as he turned to leave the room. “I love you.”

***

He phoned Daisy for help, because he really didn’t know what else that he could do, after going to every bakery within a twenty-minute walking distance, all of which had no churros left, and no matter how hard he tried, how much he bribed, no one would even make them for him.

But Daisy… Daisy would be able to help. No one could deny one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top agents, and one of the most famous Inhumans, a much beloved superhero, churros now, could they?

Daisy, upon hearing the plan and thinking that it was the best one that she had ever heard, was there within minutes and Fitz couldn’t help but wonder if she broken any travel laws to get there. But that thought was soon out of his mind as she threw open the door and he climbed into next her, not even buckled in when she took off again.

“Simpson’s?” she asked, knowing that if Jemma would want churros from anywhere, it would be there.

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it was the first place that I tried but…” he let out a defeated breath. He shook his head. “They don’t take custom orders last minute.”

“Well,” said Daisy, her tone mischievous and a wicked smile on her face. “Maybe I can change that.”

***

It was only moments later they pulled up in front of the bakery, parking in a no parking zone. The traffic warden was making his way up the street, and was about to tell them that they couldn’t, in fact, park there, when he saw Daisy and just nodded, before walking on past, maybe deciding that letting her park there was better than causing a scene. She could be there on important S.H.I.E.L.D. business after all.

But it didn’t seem to deter Daisy, who just marched on past and straight into the bakery, jumping the queue. She gave a wicked smiled as the poor sales assistant just stood there unsure of what to do.

“Sorry,” someone else from behind the counter said. “You can’t just…” He trailed off once he realised just who it was that had come barging into the bakery. “Ahhhhh. What can I do… what can I do for you?”

“Can I’ve two dozen churros please?” She leaned onto the counter, making sure that her gauntlets caught the light.

He nodded, sending a member of staff back to the kitchen, physically pushing them. “We should have those soon for you.”

“Thank you,” she said before turning around, wanting to know where the engineer was. She flashed Fitz a smile, her lips curving up and a victorious glint was in her eyes. “I told you I’d get them for you Fitz-y.”

***

“BABES! I FOUND THE CHURROS!” It was Daisy’s voice that echoed through the apartment, and Jemma had no shame in saying that it made her jump. She looked up as she heard boots thundering around the place they called home and moments later, the woman in question was soon standing in her doorway, beaming at her and holding up a bag.

Jemma smiled, sitting up. Daisy joined her and sat cross legged and was followed by Fitz, who came to sit next to her. Rosalind, who was curled up on the windowsill had moved upon hearing all the noise and commotion and crawled into Daisy’s lap, softly purring before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

“Thank you,” Jemma said, her voice full of love and affection as she looked between the two most important people in her life. “For doing this.” She accepted the bag that Daisy passed her.

Fitz shrugged. “Daisy helped. If it hadn’t been for her,” he shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been able to find them.”

Daisy nodded, extremely proud of herself.

Jemma, meanwhile opening a bag and lifting one out, just shook her head. “Did you wave that _I’m a superhero_ card around again?”

Daisy looked aghast at this. “Jemma Anne FitzSimmons, I would never! And you’re not complaining now, are you?”

Jemma, swallowing the piece of churro she was eating and moved so that she was lying in Fitz’s arms, her head resting on his chest. He smiled down at her, placing another kiss to her temple. “No, I suppose I’m not.” She looked between the two of them; at the father of her children, his hands placed gently on her bump, possibly to feel for any kicks, and Daisy, the woman that she considered a sister, her mouth full and scratching absent-mindedly at Rosalind’s ears. “I have no idea what I would do without you two. You really are amazing.”

“I know I am!” Daisy exclaimed, a mouthful of food. “I’m such a treasure.”

Jemma rolled her eyes again. “Charming.”

Daisy swallowed. “I hope you understand that you have to name at least one of your children after me after what I did for you.”

The edges of Jemma’s lips curved up in a sly smile. “We’ll see.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything in particular anyone wants, feel free to let me know and I'll try and work it into a fic! Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
